ATREVETE
by Mslyth
Summary: ¿En verdad Puck será tan rebelde y despreocupado como aparenta?...¿Hasta donde esta dispuesto a llegar por lo que desea?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, hola aqui hay un fic nuevo que espero que guste, no me detengo mucho porque mañana tengo un examen y es algo tarde pero ya saben...la adicción. Glee no es mio y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

Recomiendo que escuchen esto http:// www. goear. com /listen /1ccfc4c you- really- got- me-the- kinks

_**ATREVETE**_

Puto calor. Era lo único concreto que Puck podía pensar, la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba se había vuelto un incordio al estar completamente pegajosa, la ventana abierta no ayudaba de nada y el viento helado soplando afuera menos, al asomarse ve como la gente lleva gorros, guantes y bufandas para protegerse del supuesto frío, pero para él lo cierto era que sentía como si estuviera envuelto en una nube de vapor que no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada, intentó jugar con su PSP, no funcionó… tal vez planear alguna jugada nueva para el equipo…tampoco. Bueno hasta intentó ponerse a estudiar para aburrirse y olvidarse del jodido asunto de una vez!...pero es imposible.

¿Y es que a quien pretende engañar?, nunca ha podido contra su cuerpo y mucho menos en ese terreno. Estaba a punto de arder en llamas y tenía el presentimiento de que ese calentón no era de los que se quitaban con una ducha helada. (Tampoco es que le gustara mucho el truquito, para ser sincero) Tal vez debería dejarse de estupideces y llamar a Santana para liberar un poco de tensión y poder por fin hacer algo con su vida, o por lo menos dormirse.

Se tumbó boca abajo en su cama desesperado al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón el pensar en la piel oscura de la Cheerio no le provocó ningún tipo de sensación, no…la piel que él necesitaba en ese momento era pálida como el papel, aparentemente fría y perfectamente cuidada, necesitaba a…

Quiso patearse cuando razonó lo que estaba pensando, todo era culpa del entrenador Tanaka, le había castigado por pelear en los pasillos y fue sentenciado a dar cincuenta vueltas al campo después del entrenamiento, lo que lo hizo retrasarse y entrar a las duchas mucho después que la mayoría de sus compañeros, de hecho cuando estas ya estaban casi vacías a excepción de…

Cuando el runningback escuchó el agua aún corriendo supo de quien se trataba, Hummel era una niña tímida respecto a bañarse en grupo, por eso siempre esperaba a que se fuera todo el mundo para llevar a cabo su "ritual de aseo , así ningún jugador le molestaría por culpa de sus tontos hábitos de nena.

Como sea lo único que Puck deseaba en aquel instante era darse una ducha caliente y llegar a su casa a dormir, estaba molido y sus piernas dolían como el infierno, así que por el momento pasaría de molestar al pequeño mariposón y se concentraría en no quedarse dormido de pie.

O eso pensaba, porque cuando lo recibió la visión del cuerpo pálido de Kurt rodeado de vapor se olvidó absolutamente de todo su cansancio, su primer impulso fue el sacarse el bóxer y arrinconarlo contra la pared, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se golpeó mentalmente, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta detenerse en la regadera más alejada de Hummel, abrió el agua fría y simplemente dejó que callera sobre él a ver si así podía pensar con algo de claridad y dejar de sentir aberraciones.

Pero aun con todo y el estarse congelando hasta los huesos no pudo evitar voltear y encontrarse de nuevo la imagen del soprano, las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del vapor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, una imagen que no iba a poder olvidar tan fácilmente, pero lo que realmente le impactó fue el color que tomaron sus labios, rojos, suaves y apetecibles…como si se hubiera estado besando violentamente con alguien durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo, las manos pequeñas y delgadas echando hacia atrás el cabello que aparentaba ser lo más suave que había sobre la faz de la tierra, como deseo en ese momento poder enterrar los dedos dentro de esas hebras castañas.

Pero todo terminó demasiado rápido, porque él se quedo tan embobado perdiéndose en la anatomía de su compañero que no notó cuando este cerró la ducha y salió de allí, dispuesto a vestirse e ignorando su presencia completamente.

Y desde ese momento comenzó a sentir ese calor sofocante que casi le impedía respirar, y mientras más intentaba pensar en otra cosa más presente tenía la imagen de Hummel, de sus jodidos labios que eran los culpables directos de la barra de acero que ahora portaba orgullosamente entre sus piernas.

Se deshizo de su camiseta y pantalones y se metió entre las sabanas, dispuesto a todo con tal de dejar de pensar mariconadas, se cubrió con la sabana por completo y cerró los ojos resuelto a no pensar en nada. Y funcionó por algunos minutos, pero pronto tuvo de nuevo en la mente la imagen de Kurt Hummel, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan jodidamente ciego?, porque ahora que lo recordaba en los ensayos de glee, en los entrenamientos, en clases, en los pasillos, bueno incluso una vez que lo vio en el taller de su padre cubierto de grasa, con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia que no se le arranca de la cara aun si está cubierto de basura…Dios esos labios, podría cometer cualquier tontería por ellos, se veían tan suaves y a la vez tan…

Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran su boca, imaginando por un momento que lo que rozaba eran los labios del soprano, incluso sintió el aliento a menta golpeando contra la piel de su cara y se vio obligado a boquear intentando acariciarlos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, lo único que entendía es que podía JURAR que estaba escuchando la respiración errática del cantante estrellarse contra su cara, o tal vez sería la suya propia pero que interesa ahora que los labios rojos del pateador están bajando por su barbilla provocando que extienda el cuello para darle mayor acceso.

La lengua de Kurt encarnada en sus dedos índice y medio se deslizó lentamente sobre la sensible piel de su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando la zona de la clavícula, descendiendo gradualmente hasta enredarse en el aro de su pezón, provocando que el jugador se mordiera los labios y arqueara un poco la espalda, sus dedos tiraban del pequeño juguetito metálico como si fueran los dientes de Kurt, sus ojos se apretaron cuando la representación del objeto de sus deseos bajó rozando delicadamente por su abdomen, deteniéndose en su ombligo y jugando un poco con él, obligando al runningback a apretar las sabanas bajo sus dedos.

Cuando la mano que simulaba ser la boca del ojiverde se cerró sobre su polla dura su cabeza botó contra la almohada al tiempo que de sus labios escapaba un bramido excitado, detrás de sus párpados podía ver exactamente dibujada la imagen de Kurt agachado frente a su pelvis y abrigándolo con su boca mientras sus ojos se concentraban en mirarle, la lengua rodeándole, recorriéndole, delineando cada vena que adornaba el grueso y excitado miembro al tiempo que succionaba y le regalaba a los oídos de Puck unos sonidos que casi juraría que eran reales.

Cada vez iba más rápido, más fuerte y no pensaba detenerse, nunca nada le había hecho sentir tal intensidad de sensaciones, cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía espasmódicamente al tiempo que de sus labios comenzaban a escapar jadeos y gemidos ya incontrolables, en poco tiempo sintió como una ola de calor ácido se cerraba sobre sus riñones, Reventando de tal manera que llegó hasta su cerebro y el dedo de sus pies para terminar derramándose sobre su mano, empapándola por completo de la cálida y viscosa esencia al tiempo que escuchaba sus últimos jadeos.

Nunca duraba tan poco, mucho menos cuando volaba solo, pero ese chiquillo le había calentado de una forma desmesurada, obligándole a tocarse y a desahogarse de la forma mas humillante que pudo…necesitaba dormir y a la de YA.

Cuando cerró los ojos lo último que su mente le regaló fue la imagen de Kurt Hummel sonriendo con suficiencia.

-----

-Le gustas a Puck.- Soltó Artie sin ningún miramiento provocando que Kurt resbalara al ir empujando su silla de ruedas.

Tina, Mercedes y Artie habían ido a verlo en práctica de futbol, habían estado bastante orgullosos de él, deshaciéndose en aplausos y gritos cada vez que daba una de sus perfectas patadas, por eso ahora se encontraba todo sudado y con el uniforme del equipo dirigiéndose a las duchas, mientras esperaba que todo el mundo terminara y pudiera asearse debidamente, mientras tanto andaba dando vueltas por el campo con sus amigos…y Atrie viene y le suelta ESO de semejante manera.

-MUERDETE LA LENGUA! – Es su primera reacción ante el comentario, lo que nunca hubiera esperado es que alguien lo secundara.

- Es ci-cierto Kurt, no te sacaba la mirada de enci-encima durante todo el entrenamiento- dijo Tina y él volteó a ver a Mercedes en busca de apoyo, consiguiendo únicamente un encogimiento de hombros que interpretó como " Lo que se ve no se juzga"

-Demonios, debe estar planeando cualquier cosa para torturarme…-Dijo sin pensar, era la conclusión más lógica y es con la que se quedaría, muchas gracias.

-Yo solo digo que lo compruebes…¿Sabes lo útil que podría serte?- Así que en verdad lo creían…bien, probarles que no era cierto y se olvidarían del asunto.

-¿Qué sugieren?.- Dijo deteniéndose a nivel de la Yarda 15 y poniendo sus brazos en jarras, mientras mas pronto terminara todo aquello mejor.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado de cada uno de los presentes…eso solo significaba que ya habían estado planeando algo. No supo porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no iba a desembocar en nada bueno.

---------continuara

OMG! No sé ni de donde salió esto, lo que si es que esto es por CAPITULOS! Solo espero no bloquearme y poder hacer uno cada cierto tiempo decente…gracias de antemano a quien se aventure a leer.

PD: Disculpen los horrores ortográficos pero carezco de beta. ^-^


	2. VENENO

Segundo capitulo! Madre mia hecho en medio de una temporada escolar dura…espero que les guste mucho bueno aunque sea poquito. Agradezco a Shiko-chan por la ayuda brindada. Tnk grl!

Si quieren acompañamiento musical…Poison de Alice Cooper.

_**VENENO**_

- NO VOY A HACER ESO!- Exclamó Kurt poniendo una mano sobre su indignado pecho y preguntándose por billonésima vez porque demonios había aceptado semejante tontería, él sabía que sus amigos alucinaban, pero si no quería seguir recibiendo toneladas de mensajes diciendo lo que podría disfrutar vengándose de todas las que Puck le había hecho si " aquello" resultaba cierto, debía hacerlo. No estaba interesado en ningún tipo de desquite, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que no era cierto…pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacer eso en plena práctica de glee solo para que sus amigos dejaran de molestar.

-Vamos nene no es como si fuera la gran cosa…- Insistió Mercedes, habían pasado toda la noche anterior tratando de convencer al soprano de llevar a cabo el plan, pero aún seguía reacio.- Solo imagina que lo estás haciendo para Finn…que es él a quien intentas seducir.

-¿sedu…?...YO NO VOY A SEDUCIR A NADIE!- y mucho menos a Puck, es mas ni siquiera se atrevería a hacerlo con Finn, y eso que estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por él, pero no iba a comportarse como una mujerzuela delante de todo el mundo…

-Kurt, no tiene nada de malo…es mas para quien no sepa lo que pretendemos pasará completamente inadvertido- añadió Artie quien buscaba el instrumento perfecto para su plan dentro de una bolsa sobre sus piernas.

-so-solo comerás un dulce inocentemente…¿Quién sospechara? – añadió Tina y francamente no podía rebatir ese razonamiento…en cualquier otro momento hubiera hecho eso sin siquiera preguntarse si alguien lo observaba.

-bien…bien lo haré, pero en cuanto vean que nada sucede prometan que dejaran de insistir con lo mismo…- Contestó Hummel de mala manera arrebatando el dulce de la mano de Artie…nunca en su vida se había sentido tan…pornográfico.

-Solo recuerda, imagina que el espectáculo es para Finn – Si si si, como si fuera tan fácil…con ese pensamiento entró en el salón de ensayos…iba a hacer la mejor actuación de su vida.

---

Aquella mañana despertó de lo más fresco, aparentemente después de dos noches de devanarse los sesos y medio matarse a pajas con la imagen de Hummel aquello por fin comenzaba a remitir, ese día se encamaría con la primera chica que le llamara la atención y estaría completamente curado, olvidando todo el tema culpa de sus locas y adolecentes hormonas.

El día pasó de lo más tranquilo, se besuqueo debajo de las gradas del campo de futbol con cómo-se-llame-Swenson y su cuerpo había disfrutado como siempre. Ahora caminaba junto con Finn hacia su prueba de fuego, el ensayo de glee.

Por cierto todo parecía bastante normal, el mocoso se encontraba sentado en medio de su sequito de fieras, como cariñosamente había bautizado a las amigas del chico. Por alguna razón Artie se había colocado junto a él, alegando que estaba harto de TANTA compañía femenina cuando tenía suficiente con su novia, y como la susodicha venía en el paquete pues bueno…que a veces se comprendía que el pobre chico necesitara algo de compañía de gente que hablara de más cosas aparte de cancioncitas cursis o moda.

Y hablando de moda…el engendro del mal conocido como Kurt no se veía tan estrafalario hoy, los pantalones negros de vestir haciendo juego con la camisa que solo asomaba sobre el sweater blanco, que dejaba a la vista su perfecto y blanco cuello, Puck no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a imaginar que se sentiría cerrar los dientes sobre aquella marcada línea azul donde tamborileaba la sangre del soprano…demonios ya está pensando estupideces otra vez.

Todo transcurría de lo más normal. Shue hablaba acerca de las estatales, Rachel interrumpía, alguien proponía un nuevo número, Rachel interrumpía, comenzaban a practicar una canción y Rachel interrumpía…lo de siempre, es mas Puck estaba comenzando a sentirse cómodo e ignorar la presencia del bodoque con patas ese…cuando sucedió la catástrofe.

El mariposón tomó su mochila negra colocándola sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a rebuscar entre sus cosas (no es que hubiera estado observándolo, de veras que no), sacó algo que no pudo identificar y volvió a poner la bolsa en el suelo. Puck no pudo evitar maravillarse con aquellas manos…parecían tan suaves, esos dedos prometían tantas cosas que…OH GRANDISIMOS DEMONIOS SANGRIENTOS!!

El corazón del runningback dio un salto y comenzó a latir desaforado cuando vio a Hummel enroscar la fina laminilla de melaza en su dedo índice, el razzle se pegó inmediatamente formando un dedo pegajoso y rojo…no, no podía hacer eso en su cara.

Kurt no supo de dónde sacó el valor para meterse el dedo cubierto de dulce a la boca, pero en cuanto su lengua percibió el suave saborcito aframbuesado se olvidó por completo el porqué estaba haciendo aquello. Tenía TANTO tiempo que no disfrutaba de un simple dulce, con su obsesión de cuidar su figura (impecable por cierto) había tenido que privarse de algunos placeres de la vida, pero ahora volvía a sentirse como un niño pequeño, relajándose más inclinó más hacia delante su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos y lamiendo la punta de su dedo con los labios cerrados sobre esta.

Por su parte el chico mohicano estaba comenzando a sentir como sus manos (y otra parte muy distinta de su anatomía) hormigueaban al adivinar los movimientos de la lengua del soprano dentro de su boca, podía ver su mandíbula moviéndose por la succión y sus labios extenderse para tratar de aprisionar el dulce cada vez que su dedo iba hacia delante.

En una de tantas veces que el mocoso retiró la boca podría JURAR que estaba dando un beso al dulce, acariciando con su labio inferior el rededor del dedo en repetidas ocasiones

Ese debía ser un complot, porque si no era así que diablos hacia la lengua rosada y húmeda de Hummel recorriendo la longitud de su dedo con una lentitud parsimoniosa y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera disfrutando del mejor placer de la vida, termina cerrando los labios sobre la punta, después forma una O perfecta con los labios y se mete el dedo hasta la mitad…y ahí Puck comienza a sudar frio.

Porque de repente el mocoso del mal comienza a dar mordisquitos por el costado de su dedo y a acariciar con los labios las mismas zonas, el dulce ya comienza a desgastarse y tornarse pegajoso, adhiriéndose a los labios rojos como si estuviera lleno de precum, y él ya tenía un problema bastante considerable en la entrepierna…

Comenzaba a sentir la espalda empapada, sus manos temblaban y no tenía ni puta idea de qué diablos estaba hablando Shuester adelante, ni de que estaba en una habitación rodeada de gente, lo único que podía percibir era los sonidos débiles de la saliva de Hummel regándose sobre su dedo al boquear sobre él como un pez, cuando la totalidad del dedo desapareció en el interior de la garganta del soprano no pudo reprimir un suspiro, justo cuando el objeto de su deseo tragaba saliva audiblemente…tuvo que morderse los labios si no quería comenzar a gemir.

Se removió incomodo en su asiento por quincuagésima vez en menos de una hora, el problema doloroso y ahora húmedo dentro de sus bóxers comenzaba a ser casi imposible de ocultar, eso sin contar que sus multiples intentos por desviar la mirada de aquel espectáculo tan jodidamente caliente habían sido en vano.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para impedir que el 'joder' en forma de gemido lastimero abandonara sus labios cuando el dedo de Kurt se liberó completamente de sus labios, dejándolo unido a ellos por un hilito de saliva, que el soprano recogió pasando la lengua por los enrojecidos, dulces y…por los labios.

El colmo…el colmo fue cuando comenzó a meter y sacar el susodicho dulce de los labios, siendo completamente notorio como de vez en cuando lo rodeaba con su lengua y Puck de pronto pudo jurar que sentía el puto musculo sobre su propio miembro, acariciando, humedeciendo y succionando…no podía soportar mas eso, iba a correrse en los pantalones inminentemente.

-Puck…- ¿Puck?...ese era él- ¿Te encuentras bien Puck?

-¿eh?...no, digo si…digo no, no…no - ¿acababa de balbucear frente a shuester?- ¿pu-puedo salir?

-Claro claro…¿Te encuentras enfermo?- Y el runningback solo atinó a negar con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y casi correr hacia fuera, casi yéndose de bruces en el camino al tropezar con sus propios pies y ganándose una risita contenida que identificó como la de Kurt, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de echar a correr por el pasillo fue

-Muy bien chicos cinco minutos de descanso.

Puck corrió sin descanso hasta llegar a encerrarse en un cubículo del baño de chicos, abrir sus pantalones y dejar a un lado su bóxer, aún tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de los labios de Hummel sobre su dedo, el sonido de su lengua sobre él, la saliva escurriendo a través del apéndice…no fue necesario más que un par de toques furtivos para que su virilidad erguida en toda su potencia sufriera unos cuantos espasmos y liberara la presión contenida.

Una vez su respiración se normalizó un poco y sus piernas le respondieron fue directo a los lavamanos, abrió el chorro de agua a su máxima capacidad y metió la cabeza bajo ella, tratando de aclarar su mente y bajarse el calenturon que aún le quedaba a pesar del reciente orgasmo…iba a terminar por ahogarse si esperaba que eso sucediera.

Al ir caminando de regreso vio a sus compañeros del equipo de futbol de pie en la puerta junto con Artie, charlando muy animadamente, es lo que necesitaba para distraerse. Casi se va de espaldas al escuchar a Mike decir…

-Yo jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera esa boca.- Hay no, por favor no le hablen de bocas ahorita.

-¿de qué hablamos? – Preguntó interesado.

-De la mamada que Hummel le acaba de hacer a su dedo.- Contestó Matt sin tacto alguno, ¿que no podía utilizar otra palabra?...que acababa de salir de remediar su pequeño problema!!!

-JODER! – Exclamo de nuevo el asiático-. No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo Shuester, el cabrón me tenía hipnotizado.

- No sé si debería sentirme aludido…-Dijo pensativo Finn…

-¿eh?..-fue la respuesta general.

-Para nadie es un secreto que yo…pues…que yo le gusto a Kurt, y francamente si es así capté muy bien el mensaje.

-Claro, ahí vas a sentirte superman de nuevo…¿Por qué todas las atenciones tienen que estar dirigidas a ti?- ¿sonó muy celoso?...francamente esperaba que no

-Hey…cierren la boca.- advirtió Artie cuando Kurt se aproximaba a la puerta acompañado de Mercedes y Rachel.

-Disculpen…- dijo dirigiéndose a ellos con una sonrisa inocente mientras se abría paso.- debo ir a lavarme…estoy completamente pegajoso, aunque debo admitir que fue bueno…muy bueno.- dijo esta vez hacia sus amigas, que le seguían hasta adentrarse en el baño de chicas, ignorantes de las miradas que estaban fijas en las contoneantes caderas de Kurt.

-No lo hizo a propósito…- Dijo el chico en silla de ruedas rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había cernido entre la comunidad masculina del club glee.- Kurt es demasiado inocente para hacer una cosa como esa…simplemente así es, solo estaba comiendo un dulce. – Y se encogió de hombros para reforzar su teoría.

La cara de decepción en el mariscal de campo fue completamente marcada al darse cuenta de que, en verdad el espectáculo digno de una película pornográfica no había estado dirigido a deleitarle la pupila…mas bien no había estado dirigido a nada, cosa que hizo que Puck sonriera alegremente.

Cuando las chicas y Kurt salieron del baño ninguno pudo evitar notar lo enrojecidos que tenía los labios (como si en verdad acabara de hacer una mamada, pensó Puck), a causa del dulce por supuesto…lo que no esperaban era lo que vieron a continuación.

De la nada y sin previo aviso, Brittany se acercó a Kurt y tomó su rostro entre las manos, estampando sus labios contra los del soprano que solo abrió los ojos como platos y apartó las manos para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Hummel cuando la cheerio se separó.

-Nada, solo se me antojó besarte.- Sonrió y se dio media vuelta volviendo dentro del salón.

-qué asco…- susurró Kurt- ME ACABA DE BESAR UNA CHICA!!!!!- y comenzó a limpiarse la boca de forma frenética.

El grito llegó hasta donde estaban los muchachos, arrancando una risotada general, cuando Matt dijo algo que todos pensaron, pero nadie se atrevió a decir…

-Yo le quitaré el gusto a chica…- y comenzó a caminar decidido en la dirección del horrorizado chico, pero le duró poco la intención ya que algo tiró de su chaqueta.

-hey!, no voy a permitir que se aprovechen de la inocencia de mi amigo…- La risa fue general, pero al momento no paso desapercibido para Puck la mirada perdida de Finn, iba a preguntar justo en el momento en que el señor Shue anunció el fin del descanso.

Antes de entrar, el runningback alcanzo a escuchar a su amigo diciendo como si fuera un mantra…_ "solo comía un dulce, solo comía un dulce, no estaba insinuando nada solo comía un dulce" _ y su mirada parda bajó a inspeccionar la pelvis del mariscal, encontrando allí la dura evidencia de que para él tampoco había pasado sin pena ni gloria el incidente.

-deberías darte una ducha, no puedes entrar allí así…- dijo sonando mas venenoso de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿en tan poco tiempo te "diste una ducha" Puck?...porque para mí fue más que obvia la razón par la que saliste por patas de este salón…¿o no estabas a punto de correrte en los pantalones hermano? – Dicho esto le dio la espalda y volvió al aula, dejando al pasmado Runningback atrás…unos segundos después reaccionó y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo.

-Bien chicos…ya que todos estamos bien- dijo mirando significativamente a Puck, quien respondió con una sonrisa dando a entender que tenía razón. – Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio.

-¿Cuál señor Shue? ¿vocalizar? ¿Bailar? – preguntó emocionada Rachel.

-Nop, vamos a improvisar…quiero que canten la primera canción que se venga a su cabeza al momento que yo les señale…

El primero fue Finn, entonando el coro de 'i can't fight this feeling anymore', después Mercedes con _' Yesterday' , _ Quinn entonó ''ray of light' y cuando tocó el turno a Puck el ejercicio se interrumpió.

- No sé..- fue la respuesta que dio.

-¿Cómo no sabes?...alguna canción debe estar en tu cabeza. – Pero si lo único que ocupaba su mete eran los jodidos labios de…

- Está bien…- y comenzó a entonar …

_I WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT IT BETTER NOT TOUCH __  
__I WANT TO HOLD YOU BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP__  
__I WANT TO KISS YOU BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH __  
__I WANT TO TASTE YOU BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON__  
__YOU´RE POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS__  
__YOU´RE POISON, I DON´T WANT TO BREAK THESE CHAINS_

Y era verdad…se estaba envenenando y no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo parar el asunto, y eso no era lo peor…había cantado esa estrofa mirando directamente al jodido mocoso, y este en lugar de desviar la mirada como la niñata tímida que era…la sostuvo, acompañada de una sonrisa autosuficiente de medio lado y su lengua paseando por la extensión de sus labios…hay demonios estaba jodido….bien jodido

-----CONTINUA

¿Comentarios?


	3. Cinco sentidosestoy jodido

SIENTO de verdad no haber actualizado antes, solo espero que el tamaño del capi compense un poco las cosas...

1.- Lunes…Tacto

Kurt no es malo ni sádico...tal vez un poco manipulador, pero nunca ha disfrutado viendo sufrir a los de mas, pero ahora está comenzando a hacerse adicto a la sensación de poder que revienta en sus venas cada vez que nota el efecto que tiene sobre Puck, si…increíblemente el chico que lo tortura desde que recuerda haber pisado un colegio ahora parece de mantequilla cada vez que se encuentran en la misma habitación.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con su dulce y desde ese día se ha divertido buscando la mirada del runningback y deleitándose por como la esquivaba…nunca pensó que iba a llegar a tener tanto control sobre el chico que lo ha atormentado desde el día en que puso un pie en el jardín de infancia, y para ser completamente sincero lo disfruta demasiado.

-A ver si estoy entendiendo… ¿todo el espectáculo fue a propósito? – y Kurt se volvió a preguntar porque ella estaba enterada…ah claro, estaba comenzando a ser de una bizarra y demente manera, su amiga.

-No, tanto como a propósito no…ellos dijeron que solo comiera mi dulce y eso hice- Se defendió el soprano inocentemente señalando con un dedo acusador al trío que lo miraba orgulloso.

-Y al parecer tuvimos razón…Artie, esperamos el reporte- Ordenó Mercedes y Tina apoyó, sabiendo que su recientemente adquirido novio no podría negar la orden.

-NO ES EL PUNTO AQUÍ SI TUVIERON RAZON!...-Kurt tomó aire intentando controlarse- Lo que quiero saber es que dijeron 'ellos'…- Acababa de pasar por un incidente bastante desagradable con dos de sus compañeros luego del entrenamiento de futbol, y tenía el presentimiento extraño de que había sido a causa del raszzle en su dedo, por eso estaba allí exigiendo a Artie que soltara todo.

-Bien, bien escuchen, lo único importante que debo decir es que teníamos razón, Puck pierde los pantalones por ti- dijo dando un pequeño golpecito en el pecho a Kurt, que solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos y balbucear algo.

-LO SABIA! – exclamó Rachel

-¿Y tu como lo sabías?, si no viste lo que sucedió para originar el plan.

-Oh vamos no hay que ser genio para notar a Puck babeando cada vez que el chico pasa por delante.- ¿O sea que el único que no se había dado cuenta era él?...y sorprendentemente en lugar de asustarse de muerte dentro de su estomago bulló una sensación extraña de satisfacción.

-Debo irme…- Se excusó y salió como rayo en la otra dirección, su conciencia le gritaba que estaba mal lo que pensaba hacer, pero su cerebro rebatía que merecía un poco de justicia por todo lo que le había hecho pasar ese cerdo sin cerebro.

Puck por su lado no estaba muy bien…de hecho estaba un poco más allá de mal, el fin de semana fue la más terrible tortura que ha conocido hasta la fecha, incluso peor que escuchar a su madre cantar canciones de Bárbara Streisand a pleno pulmón, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en algo, lo que fuera solo lograba que su mente viajara hasta el salón de glee concentrándose en la imagen de Hummel con su maldita golosina.

El viernes por la noche y el sábado se la paso encerrado en su casa, ni siquiera hizo un intento por comprar algo de alcohol, solo se tumbó sobre su cama a rebotar una pelotita contra la pared y tratar de no pensar en nada…tampoco pudo dormir.

Pero para el domingo estaba más cansado que si hubiera trabajado o estudiado o algo, así que tomó un vaso de leche caliente y se quedó dormido…grave error.

Nunca debió haber bajado la guardia, a media noche mientras descansaba tranquilamente cubierto solo por la sabana delgada, estaba dormido por el amor de Dios no podía estar alerta, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba por su ventana, caminaba con pasos firmes hasta su cama mientras se desnudaba en el trayecto, escuchaba las prendas caer pero no sabía porque no abría los ojos, simplemente esperaba. El qué no lo sabía.

Su colchón se hundió bajo un nuevo peso, y por alguna razón él no se movía…no es que no pudiera simplemente no se le ocurría hacerlo, tampoco se extrañó cuando aquel invasor se recostó a su lado y unos suaves dedos comenzaron a pasearse por su pecho desnudo, algo en su cabeza le dijo que ahí debería haber saltado sobre su nuevo acompañante, pero se quedó muy quieto disfrutando de las atenciones.

De pronto el peso pasó de estar sobre su cama a…sobre él, era cálido y firme, apenas lo sentía como una presencia cálida, los labios extraños se pasearon libremente por sus mejillas hasta cerrarse sobre su boca, acariciándola y haciendo que poco a poco se abriera para recibirlo, aún sin preocuparse por abrir los ojos.

Pero quien va a fijarse en detalles tan mínimos cuando le están absorbiendo el alma por la boca, porque eso no es un beso común y corriente, no que va…la lengua suave y tibia recorría la extensión de su labio inferior y los dientes confirmaban el recorrido mordiendo y tirando de él, haciendo que comenzara a suspirar entrecortadamente.

Iba a tomar el control del beso cuando el extraño se separó para volver a acariciar sus mejillas y su cuello mientras los dedos resbaladizos regresaban a la acción sobre su pecho, acariciando con las palmas abiertas cada línea que remarcaba los músculos.

Pronto la lengua sustituyó a los dedos bajando lentamente, paseándose por sus pezones descuidadamente, apenas dejándole sentir el escalofrío helado sobre su columna para emprender la fuga de nuevo hacia su abdomen, deteniéndose en el pequeño orificio en el centro que Puck llamaba ombligo, entrando y saliendo de allí dejándolo inundado con unas cuantas gotitas de saliva cálida, el jugador quiere acariciar el pelo de quien sea que lo esté agasajando de esa manera, pero no puede porque se escapa avanzando de nuevo hacia el sur…Puck tiembla de anticipación al saber lo que viene.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, de un segundo a otro la húmeda tibieza rodeaba por completo la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, sintió sonreír los labios sobre él y fue suficiente para que se obligara a abrir los ojos y ver a quien le debía semejantes atenciones.

Sabe que su primer impulso debería haber sido levantarse, golpearle o incluso lanzarle por su ventana, pero en cuanto vio los ojos verdes iridiscentes refulgiendo en medio de la oscuridad y la consabida sonrisa infantil en el rostro impecable no pudo más que dejarse caer hacia atrás y poner el antebrazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos…

La boca que alguna vez le había parecido inocente ahora demostraba ser experta en esas artes, lamía en forma de espiral, metía, sacaba y succionaba haciendo que el runningback retorciera las sabanas entre sus dedos y mordiera sus labios tratando de no gemir.

Le faltaba tan poco, se sentía tan cerca que su pelvis parecía haber cobrado vida propia y estaba envistiendo rápidamente contra la garganta que (lo negaría si lo preguntaban) emitía notas que hacían vibrar hasta la medula de sus huesos.

Pero al parecer su nuevo amante decidió que aun no era un buen momento, porque se incorporó sobre sus codos reptando a lo largo del cuerpo de Puck hasta llegar al nivel de sus labios, Puck boqueo tratando de atrapar la boca roja e hinchada en un beso, pero el soprano se separó sonriendo de medio lado y se incorporó un poco.

Comprendió lo que pretendía hasta que sintió como su pene era de nuevo atrapado, pero esta vez por una cavidad mucho más estrecha y caliente, suave como la seda pero que presionaba tanto que dolía…Dios, Kurt se estaba penetrando a sí mismo. Ahí ya no hubo poder humano que le impidiera gritar de éxtasis.

Los ojos pardos de Puck rodaron hasta quedar en blanco cuando después de unos segundos de asfixiante calor la presión disminuyó al levantarse Hummel apoyando las manos en su abdomen, para luego volver con diez veces más intensidad cuando volvió a dejarse caer rápidamente.

El movimiento se repitió lento una, dos…tres veces, hasta que aparentemente estuvo completamente listo para botar sobre su regazo haciéndole arquear la cabeza al sentirse aprisionado y además escuchar los suspiros y gemidos agudos de la boca del otro.

Iba a venirse, no había duda alguna, pero antes de que sucediera quería…necesitaba besarlo, así que como pudo se incorporó y aferró el cabello castaño hasta aproximarlo a sus labios, iba a sentirlos…iba a acariciarlos por fin cuando un resplandor blanco inundó su vista al mismo tiempo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían...

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo más que sentirse…terriblemente frustrado, no supo si la razón era la mancha pegajosa y mojada sobre sus bóxers y sábanas…o que hubiera estado a punto de besar una jodida almohada…no, el jodido era él.

Y por eso ahora tiene tanto sueño que ve borroso…o doble…el caso es que no ve bien, todo es a causa del sueño atrasado, así que se dirige a la hermosa, tibia y solitaria biblioteca donde pretende ocultarse del mundanal ruido y dormir hasta que suene el timbre del almuerzo.

Se adentra en los pasillos cuidando de que la señorita McG no lo vea pasar de largo las mesas de trabajo, sabe que solo va a dormir y siempre lo interrumpe, por fin encuentra lo que tanto desea…la soledad y quietud maravillosa de el espacio entre "música cuaternaria" e "historia del arte", se sienta en el suelo justo donde una raya algo gruesa de sol ilumina el piso y ahora acaricia su rostro…nada mejor que eso para dormir.

Cuando acomodó su cabeza contra el estante y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para llegar de nuevo al país de los sueños…lo escuchó.

El maldito tamborileo sobre la duela que resonaba en las paredes solitarias interrumpiendo su invaluable tiempo para dormir…iba a matar al grandísimo imbécil que estuviera detrás de aquel estante.

Dios sabe que decidió tratar de ignorar el ruidajo, acomodó su cabeza sobre el borde de madera y volvió a cerrar los ojos y justo cuando su cuerpo estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando unos murmullos indescifrables le sacaron de su querido estupor…por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

Cuando identificó los susurros se quedó pasmado al descubrir a quien pertenecía la voz. Era Finn sentado al otro lado del estante, justo como él se lo había enseñado; con cuidado reptó por la madera hasta tener una visión superior de su amigo…no es que le gustara meterse en vidas ajenas, pero nunca estaba de mas reírse un poco de las tonterías de ese chico.

-no, no puede estar pasando…- discutía con el libro entre sus manos. – No puede ser real, no es real…pero parecía tan real.- esta vez el pobre libro fue a azotar contra la frente del mariscal de campo al tiempo que exhalaba.

Algo debía preocuparle y sabe que debía apoyarlo, desde que volvieron a ser amigos una vez que quedó claro lo de la paternidad de la bebé se habían hecho más unidos y era su deber acompañar a su hermano en sus momentos de debilidad…pero ya lo haría más tarde, por lo pronto ahora estaba bastante divertido.

-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… ¿Qué me estás haciendo Kurt?- ¿Cómo que Kurt?, que es lo que tenía que estar haciendo el nombre de su obsesión saliendo en tono desesperado de los labios de Finn… ¿y qué es lo que fue real?

-No hay posibilidades de que suceda Hudson ya DEJA de pensar en eso.- Esto no le está gustando nada a Puck…no puede ser lo que está sospechando.- ¿y tu porque me miras así?, no es mi culpa – Por un momento el runningback pensó que había sido descubierto, pero al notar que Finn hablaba a la cara del tío en la portada de " Ballet para tontos" se relajó.- Se que solo fue un sueño…¡Pero qué sueño!, verás…Yo estaba en la ducha luego de un entrenamiento, ya sabes yo canto cuando me ducho, entonces estaba cantando y comencé a escuchar pazos que se acercaban, de la nada sentí como me tomaban por los hombros y me empujaban contra la pared…ere era Kurt que me sonrió con esos enormes ojos verdes brillando como nunca, yo no comprendía lo que pretendía pero…- ¿Pero?...¿qué cosa había soñado este tarado?- Pero entonces lo sentí…su boca, como con el razzle…rodeándome y...- el mariscal suspiró de nuevo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza, en un claro intento por controlarse y suspirando.- Demonios Kurt…

Demasiado espectáculo grotesco para Puck, que hasta de su cansancio se olvidó cuando sintió la furia regarse por su sangre, ¿ese estúpido estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con SU Kurt?... ¿Y desde cuando era su Kurt?, que importa ahora lo que necesita es salir de allí o va a golpear a alguien, y ese alguien seguramente mide tres metros y es un idiota remarcado.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando vio una masa vestida de negro que se aproximó hasta el de forma veloz, precipitándose hacia el frente al tropezar con sus propios pies y tuvo que sostenerlo por acto reflejo…no supo si felicitarse o golpearse contra la pared.

Ahí, entre sus brazos, entre sus dedos estaba un sonrojado Kurt Hummel que había atrapado al vuelo antes de que fuera a dar de cara contra el piso, y demonios que ahora podía sentir con claridad bajo sus yemas la suavidad de su piel, no era fría como parecía al contrario…era tibia, como en su sueño si no es que un poco mas tersa y aterciopelada, suave y…la única palabra que lo definía era 'electrizante' porque si lo que acababa de recorrer sus brazos para ir a desembocar en el centro de su cuerpo no había sido un calambrazo de electricidad no sabe qué demonios fue, ahora lo que sabe es que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al contacto con su compañero, y que hubiera dado cosas inimaginables por tocar mucho más allá de la piel de sus brazos.

Solo reaccionó cuando el soprano se removió un poco incomodo por no haber sido soltado al momento, Puck retira sus manos lentamente, tratando de alargar lo mas que se pueda la sensación del tacto maravilloso de la piel de Kurt bajo sus dedos.

-Lo siento…yo…iba distraído.- Se excusó el más pequeño aún sin mantenerle la mirada, para Puck no pasó desapercibido el tenue sonrojo que decoraba las blancas mejillas del objeto de sus…de Hummel, se le hizo extraño que no le mirara altivamente o simplemente pasara de él.

-No te preocupes está bien, no pasa nada- ¿Y esa era una sonrisilla en plan conquista?... ¿En público?...debía controlarse y a la de ya.- Oye… ¿estás bien? –En un momento con mucho gusto se controlaría.

-si…si claro…es solo que estaba escapando de Mike y Matt- contestó con una sonrisa avergonzada y Puck vio todo rojo, si ese par de imbéciles se habían atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Kurt iban a tener que recoger sus dientes del césped del campo.

-¿te…- tuvo que aclararse la garganta – te hicieron algo?

-¿Hacer?, no para nada…solo…bueno, ¿puedo hacerte una...pregunta?- Y el color rojo aumentó, lo que hizo a Puck preguntarse qué es lo que podría tener así a Kurt.-¿Qué es felatio? – Y Puck comenzó a toser un poco al atragantarse con su propia saliva ante la preguntita… ¿en verdad esperaba que cayera en el truco?

-No juegues Hummel- Ordenó, vamos que nadie en esa escuela podía no saber…- no sé qué pretendes con preguntarme algo así.

-No pretendo nada pedazo de imbécil – Ese es el Kurt que conoce- solo que ellos son tus amigos y tú debes hablar el mismo dialecto rudimentario, y si se están refiriendo hacia mi persona con alguna palabra me gustaría saber de qué hablan…pero ninguno de ellos quiso decírmelo claramente.

-Y yo tampoco lo haré, adiós – No podía contestarle eso, ¿Cómo viene y le pregunta…eso?, con un movimiento brusco lo hizo a un lado sin ver la sonrisa sardónica que se había formado en el rostro del soprano.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que preguntarle a un profesor…¡SEÑORITA SYLVEST…!- De dos pasos regresó hasta el chiquillo y rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano tapaba su boca evitando así que llamara la atención de la cheerio mayor y pegándolo involuntariamente a su pecho, reuniendo valor de Dios sabe donde dijo…

-Felatio…- Suspiró estrellando su aliento contra la oreja de Kurt, resistiendo el impulso de pasar su lengua por el borde- Es sexo oral…

Kurt se tensó visiblemente por lo que se vio obligado a soltarlo y a ver la cara de horror que había puesto ante la respuesta obtenida.

-Dios…que vergüenza…- No hallaba la forma de cubrirse el rostro ahora más rojo que un tomate con sus manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron los chicos? – Preguntó Puck recargando su espalda tranquilamente contra unos casilleros.

-Que no sabían que fuera tan bueno haciendo felatio…yo pensaba que era alguna clase de falsete…- y ahí el runningback ya no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

-Pues déjame decirte que tienen toda la razón…hasta luego princesa.- Y sin saber por qué diablos se había permitido llamarlo así comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria…este asunto empezaba a ponerse crítico…mucho.

2. Martes, Olfato

La noche anterior sorprendentemente no se había preocupado de nada, es mas durmió como un bebé…eso si soñó con Hummel toda la noche, su piel bajo sus dedos…era tan suave, tan agradable que se sorprendió cuando no se horrorizó al preguntarse cómo se sentirían sus labios.

Pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de distraer su atención, era día de entrenamiento y no podía divagar de ninguna manera, aunque le era difícil mantenerse como si nada cuando Finn iba a un lado suyo, y nada mas al verlo recordaba lo que le había escuchado discutiendo con un puto libro…él deseaba a Kurt, y probablemente lo conseguiría…de solo pensarlo su estómago se revolvía y el viernes hay un partido muy importante así que…mejor no pensar en eso.

Que Finn por su lado tampoco estaba disfrutando mucho su confusión, tampoco ayudaba mucho que estuvieran entrando justo en el mismo lugar en que se desarrolló su sueño…ese bendito…maldito sueño, el sonido de las duchas y el suave tacto del vapor contra su piel estaban trayendo recuerdos nada oportunos para alguien que está a punto de desnudarse.

-Hey Finn…estas muy callado ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Puck cuando al parecer no estaba prestando atención a lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo…si es que estaba diciendo algo, porque últimamente tenía una actitud bastante desconcertante. - ¿Qué pasa viejo ya te da miedo cambiarte delante de Kurt? – Era burla, estaba seguro de que lo había dicho con intención de burlarse y molestarlo…pero demonios ¿Cómo podía interpretarlo así cuando en vez de una broma parece que está totalmente empapado de veneno? Hasta podría decir que de celos…y posiblemente lo eran, porque a juzgar por la forma en que su querido amigo miraba a Kurt desde hace un tiempo…hasta él podía notarlo.

-Se te está pegando lo nena- Masculló Puck por lo bajo al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón, que por venir pensando en su caso personal no le dio tiempo de guardar el equilibrio, haciendo que rebotara estrepitosamente contra la pared, su espalda recibió el impulso doloroso, oh claro que si…pero también identificó el tacto de las paredes de azulejo como un recuerdo, uno que implicaba las piernas largas y suaves de Kurt enroscadas alrededor de su cadera, los besos sobre la piel blanca, sus propios brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, aquella cavidad rodeándole mientras él envestía una y otra vez arrancando gemidos que le hacían ver las estrellas…

Un ruido involuntario mitad suspiro mitad ronroneo se escapó de la garganta del mariscal de campo, esa imagen en su cabeza fue demasiado como para poder controlarse, se ganó una mirada extrañada de Puck a lo que solo pudo responder…

-me dolió.- Si, claro…le dolió, seguramente estaba pensando en Kurt, si esos sonidos eran de dolor él mismo se iba a golpear contra las paredes de las duchas más seguido.

-Ohh vamos Puck solo estás celoso, no soportas que Finn sea feliz con su novia Kurtie…- Dijo Karovsky en tono de broma, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de su quarterback y una mirada furibunda del mohicano, no es que se haya sentido ofendido, al contrario…el mastodonte sin cerebro le había dado justamente al clavo…estaba celoso.

-Que te jodan – Contestó secamente dándose vuelta y comenzando a sacarse la camiseta para colocarse su uniforme, estaba seguro de que en sus ojos se reflejaba que la broma de su compañero había sido completamente verdad.

-Tú eres el que quisiera joder a Hummel- Y para que decir que no…no, claro que tenía que negarlo, claro que DEBIA negarlo, desmentirlo de forma absoluta.

-Serás tú el que quiere hacerlo, mira lo que hago con el estúpido Hummel- y dicho esto el runningback dio una patada sonora sobre la puerta del casillero que ostentaba una "K" dorada en el frente, logrando que se botara la cerradura…craso error.

El casillero por completo se tambaleó por el golpe, cuando la puerta se abrió escapó un olor extraño, a limpio, suave, dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso…"huele a chica" dijo alguien que Puck no pudo identificar, pero eso no era cierto…las chicas olían mas a flores y shampoos extraños y a pesar de que eso se podía identificar por aquí hay otro olor que se superpone de forma arrolladora, uno que percibió el día anterior en el pasillo cuando prácticamente atrapó al soprano al vuelo…huele a Hummel.

Con el vestidor inundado de ese aroma Puck debe confesar que se quedó verdaderamente atontado, por no decir que idiotizado sin poder moverse, por lo que no sintió el empujón de Mike cuando corrió hacia dentro para cambiarse, resultando en su espalda estrellada contra los casilleros, su trasero en el suelo, gran parte de las olorosas pertenencias de Hummel sobre él y una estruendosa carcajada coral.

Estaba enojado, molesto…y estaría fúrico de no ser por ese olor que se metía entre sus poros, y tenía la intensión de levantarse y caerle a golpes a quien se estuviera riendo pero…la tela blanca-transparente sobre sus ojos se lo impidió.

Cuando se quitó el estorbo de la visión e identificó que era casi sufre un colapso nervioso, tenía en sus manos…entre sus dedos, tenía…TENIA UNOS SLIPS DE KURT! se puso terriblemente rojo…o eso sintió por lo menos en el calor de su cara, rápidamente lo tomó en un puño y lo guardó en la bolsa de su chaqueta, no podía permitir que nadie los viera…ninguno de esos tenía derecho a verlos.

Solo reaccionó al momento en que Finn le dio un golpe suave para que se levantara de allí mientras Mike y Matt acomodaban las cosas dentro del casillero, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos…no le gustó la cara de Finn al percibir el aroma proveniente de las toallas y ropa.

Aquella noche cuando llegó a casa estaba molido, el coach Tanaka cada vez era más rudo, probablemente necesitaba sexo, pero seamos realistas quien iba a querer acostarse con ese hombre habiendo otros como él en el mundo.

Cuando está a punto de quitarse su chaqueta mete las manos en los bolsillos para asegurarse de no dejar nada comprometedor dentro…fue bueno, no imagina la cara de su madre si hubiera encontrado los calzoncillos de Hummel en uno de sus bolsillos, cuando los tiene en la mano no sabe si lanzarlos lejos o apretarlos contra su nariz…DEMONIOS QUE ACABA DE PENSAR!...

Aventó el objeto a su cama, aterrizando justo al lado de su almohada, no importaba ahora moría de sueño y lo mejor era irse a dormir pero ya…aunque debía aceptar algo…deseaba a Kurt Hummel con todo su cuerpo.

Siente de nuevo el olor maravilloso casi conocido, pero esta vez más cerca, cuando abre los ojos está en su recamara, tirado de espaldas…voltea la cabeza tratando de encontrar la fuente del olor y lo que descubre lo deja perplejo, De pie junto a su cama está Kurt sacándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, con los jeans desabrochados revelando el mismo slip blanco que cayó sobre su cara aquella tarde.

Siente la boca seca, aún más cuando el chiquillo comienza a caminar hacia él y se monta a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, siente la suave tela blanca, un poco húmeda en el centro pegada contra su piel y gime sin poder evitarlo, quiere tocarlo, rodearlo con los brazos por lo que intenta levantar la mano pero le es imposible, voltea y encuentra sus muñecas atadas al cabecero de la cama, para hallar como respuesta una sonrisa maquiavélica en la boca de Kurt, que se inclina sobre él y susurra

-Solo tienes que tomar lo que quieres Puck…- y cierra los ojos tratando de capturar los labios de Hummel.

Cuando los abre está libre, solo…y mortalmente excitado, con una enorme tienda de campaña en su entrepierna _probablemente intente lo de la ducha fría_ … piensa frustrado, es la segunda vez en menos de una semana que tiene un sueño erótico con Kurt como protagonista…no estaba dispuesto a volver a tocarse pensando en él.

Prende la ducha hasta que considera que el agua está a dos grados de ser hielo, haciendo acopio de su valor se mete de lleno en el chorro pero parece que no sintiera nada, es como si su cuerpo despidiera tanto calor que vaporizara las gotitas antes de siquiera tocarlo, y en lugar de ayudar resulta peor, porque jura que puede oler aún a Kurt, con toda su ropa sobre su cara francamente no es de extrañarse…pero da igual no puede resistirse más, su cuerpo se lo exige, toma su excitación en su mano y sacude arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces, no necesita más para estremecerse violentamente y manchar las baldosas de la ducha de su casa con el espeso liquido blanquecino.

Cuando dejó de temblar tuvo que apoyar la frente en la pared y recordarse que estaba jodido…muy muy muy jodido.

3.- Miércoles Oído y Gusto

Esa mañana llegó temprano a la escuela, no es que fuera una persona muy responsable, pero no podía dormir y si seguía dando vueltas en su cama lo más seguro es que terminara por comerse sus propios calcetines de la desesperación.

Tenía sueño, pero no quería ir a la enfermería a seguir durmiendo, lo que menos le gustaría es tener un "episodio vergonzoso" delante de una completa y reverenda extraña…ni de nadie, porque esa mañana se despertó gimiendo el nombre de Kurt Hummel y no era para que toda la escuela se enterara de su pequeño desliz.

Iba a ir a clase de historia por segunda vez en lo transcurrido del semestre, se acordó del numero de aula porque Dios es grande, supone que por eso la cara de sorpresa de Matt cuando lo vio entrar, jura que estuvo a punto de rociarlo con sal y agua bendita para asegurarse de que no estaba poseído o alguna cosa así.

Se sentó junto a él disimuladamente ignorando unas cuantas miradas extrañadas, sorprendidas o vaya a saber que expresión tenían, saludó a Matt con la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó alarmado el futbolista.

-Vengo a clase, ¿Qué pensabas? – Iba a comenzar sus insultos hacia su compañero cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta, y entonces lo vio entrar…

¿Tan mala era su suerte que tenía que estar en la misma clase de historia que Kurt Hummel?

Pero de ninguna manera se trataba del mismo perdedor que lanzaba al contenedor de basura todos los días antes de ir a dormir a la enfermería, el que estaba entrando en el salón de clases era un rey rodeado de su séquito de guardaespaldas…que en este caso eran Mercedes, Brit, Santana y Rachel. No pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, lo que no descifró es si fueron causados porque a él no lo trataban así, o porque…

-Kurtie…-La voz melosa de Amanda Whitmore interrumpió su línea de quejas, ¿Kurtie?, la chica que era demasiado linda, sexy y fina para ser una cheerio acababa de pestañear a Kurt Hummel, y lo peor de todo, él acababa de dejar a sus amigas con una mirada de disculpa para ir a sentarse junto a la chica después de abrazarla.

-Prometiste llamar anoche- y cuando le escuchó decir eso el cerebro de Puck se desconectó, Hummel se acababa de sentar junto a la chica, echando su pelo castaño detrás de la oreja mientras esta pestañeaba desmedidamente y sonreía como si fuera una hiena, ¿le estaba coqueteando a Kurt?.

-Desde que comenzamos este semestre y lo vio jura que ella será capaz de regresarlo al "buen camino" - Perra del mal…y el otro que no se da cuenta.- Pero personalmente yo creo que pierde su tiempo –Dice Rachel llegando a sentarse detrás de ellos.

Y es más que claro que está perdiendo el tiempo, porque Kurt se ríe con ella, la mira y la toca igual que al resto de sus amigas, no hay mucho porque preocuparse por este lado.

Se da cuenta de que el profesor Gallagher está enfrente porque le llama la atención por ser la primera vez en meses que pisa su salón, contesta alguna excusa mecánica de las de su libro y sigue concentrado en como Hummel trata de evitar cortésmente las caricias de la chica esa, y francamente Puck a la revolución industrial no puso ni mínima atención…

La clase terminó sin pena ni gloria, excepto que Puck descubrió que era interesante enterarse un poco de la vida de los de más y posiblemente entrara más seguido a clase de historia, no era tan aburrida como todos decían y con suerte podría averiguar quién diablos era William McKinley.

Dos clases mas y ya estaba a punto de darse de topes contra las paredes, esto de hacerle al estudiante modelo era bastante agotador pero no tan aburrido como pensaba, eso del cálculo cuando se le pone atención es de lo más interesante y útil…

Ahora se dirigía junto con Mike a clase de español, era la única a la que asistía religiosamente, si no el señor Shue llamaba a su mamá y eran horas interminables de gritos y reclamos al llegar a casa, era mejor soportar una hora de peroratas en español que mil de sermones.

Como era costumbre se sentaron con el resto de los chicos de glee, Kurt entre ellos lo que terminó en las manos de Noah sudando a chorros, quedó sentado junto a Mike, delante de Hummel quien se hallaba en medio de Brittany y Tina, Quinn también estaba en esa clase y usualmente se sentaba junto a ellos, a saber la razón por la que no se encontraba allí…sin querer comenzó a preocuparse por su bebé.

Cuando el señor Shue apareció ya estaba con los nervios de punta, Quinn no llegaba tarde a clases NUNCA, ¿y si había ocurrido algo con el bebe? Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso e iba a hacer una tontería muy grande si…sus pensamientos se calmaron cuando vio a la madre de su hija aparecer sonriente en la puerta, excusándose por la tardanza y tomando asiento en uno de los asientos de hasta el final.

La clase transcurre entre comida típica mexicana y de pronto Puck tiene hambre, se olvida de todo y solo quiere probar esos famosos granos de maíz con mayonesa y queso, si…sería bueno.

-psst- escucha detrás de él, es Brittany que pasa un papel doblado entre los dedos de Kurt, ¿Por qué no ponen atención a clase?...eso en verdad es interesante una vez que se le toma el gusto, pero ahora su concentración se ha roto porque Hummel se movió y es imposible que piense en otra cosa una vez que ese mocoso ha entrado en su campo de visión, escucha y nota el movimiento. Se pregunta qué diantres dirá el mentado papelito, y lo peor de todo se pregunta por qué demonios esta celoso por el levísimo roce de los dedos de Brittany.

Ve todo como si fuera cámara lenta, siente a Kurt dirigir su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyar sus dedos en el respaldar de su propio asiento, colocar su rostro a milímetros de la piel ansiosa de Noah, escuchó…o casi sintió como se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de susurrar _Puck…haz que llegue hasta Quinn_ , y Noah no puede más que cerrar los ojos un milisegundo mientras desaparece el escalofrío que recorre su columna cuando el aliento tibio y afrutado de Hummel golpea su oreja, se contiene para no cerrar los ojos al imaginar al chiquillo aferrado de su cuello mientras jadea y suspira como ahora, con él escuchando su aliento y su voz susurrante que…

PLAFF! El ruido metálico de la banca cayendo hacia atrás distrajo a toda la clase de la interesante charla del señor Shue, al parecer inconscientemente Puck trató de acercarse más a los labios de Kurt lo que hizo que su peso venciera a su silla y fuera a dar…directamente al piso, se levantó en medio de un coro de carcajadas de parte de todos sus compañeros.

Veía un poco borroso, no era de extrañarse al caer su cabeza golpeó el borde de la mesa de Kurt, y para rematar rebotó contra el suelo, cuando logró enfocar algo fue la cabeza rizada del señor Shue que le miraba preocupado.

-Puck… ¿Puck me escuchas? – Solo asintió un par de veces, cosa que resultó contraproducente porque todo quedó moviéndose de arriba abajo. - ¿estás bien…?

-Mareado…- Logró articular llevándose una mano a la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo levantado entre Mike y el señor Shue.

-Vas a ir directo a la enfermería, necesitamos ver si ese golpe no tuvo consecuencias, Kurt…- Puck volteó por inercia a mirar los ojos verdes interrogantes.- Será mejor que lo acompañes tu, así podrán terminar su pequeña conversación.- Y el señor Shue levantó el desgraciado papelito del suelo poniéndolo de nuevo en la mano de Noah, que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando las carcajadas volvieron a estallar a su alrededor.

Kurt por su lado solo atinó a echar una mirada asesina a Brittany antes de salir detrás de Puck, arrebatándole el papelito y lanzándolo a Quinn al pasar por donde estaba, recibiendo una mirada hibrido de disculpa y diversión.

El pasillo hasta la enfermería parecía medir kilómetros dada su visión borrosa, veía de reojo a Hummel a su lado y de pronto esos kilómetros no le parecieron suficientemente largos como para que se alejara de él, le hizo gracia el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados por compartir un castigo…aunque más bien era hacer un favor da igual, para él era un castigo, por algún motivo se sintió triste al pensar eso…o puede que el golpe en su cabeza tuviera algo que ver.

-¿Estás bien Puck? – Pregunta Hummel de un momento a otro, aparentemente cuando se fue de lado, él solo asiente un par de veces, aunque la triste realidad es que siente que se está cayendo en un pozo sin fondo y no tiene de que sostenerse. O eso creía, porque cuando Hummel se da cuenta de eso toma su antebrazo suavemente y lo pasa por detrás de sus hombros cubiertos con una chaqueta de Carmen Mark Valvo, sosteniéndolo con su mano y así cargando con una parte del peso del runningback, que ahora cree que ha caído inconsciente y está por experimentar otro sueño erótico donde arrincona a Kurt contra uno de los muros de la escuela y se lo folla hasta perder el aliento, porque puede percibir de nuevo el condenado olorcillo de los vestidores que se metía por su nariz esparciéndose hasta la última punta de sus nervios, y sus labios…esos jodidos labios que no pudo evitar recordar chupando el dulce, acariciando su dedo y…

-Tus labios son hermosos. – Y mejor se controla porque ya está diciendo tonterías…siempre podía culpar al golpe ¿no?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Puckerman? – Cuestiona Kurt con un leve sonrojo sobre su nariz que Puck tiene que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no besar.

-¿eh?...no no nada, no dije nada…- demonios, debía pensar antes de hablar…ahora sabe porque su madre siempre le decía eso.

Kurt solo trató de tragarse la sonrisilla de medio lado que se le quería escapar, había escuchado perfectamente bien y contrario a todo lo que cualquiera pensara…estaba disfrutando la situación y mucho, aquella sensación de poder absoluto que se instalaba entre su piel cuando se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en el grande y poderoso Puck, que comenzaba a desear secretamente prolongarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Noah se sentó con cuidado en una de las sillas acojinadas que estaban frente al escritorio mientras Kurt tocaba la pequeña puerta de madera y hablaba con la señorita Monahan, la enfermera.

-Noah… ¿me escuchas? – Preguntó con tranquilidad la anciana y el asintió, contestó a las ya consabidas preguntas de "sabes donde estas y que día es hoy" , siguió la luz de la lamparita quedando deslumbrado para llegar a la flamante conclusión…no tenía nada excepto el chipote que comenzaría a formarse dentro de poco.- Te traeré un antiinflamatorio y te sentirás mejor, ahora vuelvo.

Y entró en la pequeña farmacia…de eso hacía ya veinte minutos y Noah estaba comenzando a sentirse entero y como si nada, incluso sugirió dos veces que ya podían irse pero Kurt insistió en esperar el bendito medicamento que no iba a hacer más que darle sueño.

Hummel daba vueltas de un lado a otro impaciente, hasta que se detuvo en el dispensador de agua, tomó un vaso, se sirvió un poco y dio un trago pequeño, conste que no es que lo estuviera observando ni nada así.

Cuando la anciana amable entró en la oficina llevando un pequeño vasito con una pastilla dentro Puck se apresuró a tomarla, quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible e irse a dormir a su cama, así que se empinó en la boca el pequeño recipiente y estiró la mano para tomar el vaso con agua que sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó a la boca, se le hizo raro el gusto dulzón-cítrico que tenía esa agua, tenía que preguntar a la enfermera la marca para decirle a su mamá que comprara de esa.

-PUCK!...- esa era la voz de Hummel…pero no importa, el sigue disfrutando su agua. –PUCKERMAN ESE ES MI VASO! - chilla Kurt haciendo que el jugador se atragante con el ultimo traguito de agua que quedaba en su boca…o sea que lo que le había gustado no era el sabor del agua…sino el de Kurt.

-Pues yo que iba a saber eso! - Se defiende, aunque sus manos tiemblan demasiado para sonar mínimamente convincente, tiene el sabor de Kurt en la lengua…y es sublime.

-Me acabas de dar un beso indirecto Puckerman.- ¿Perdón? Cree que se puso pálido hasta las puntas de los calcetines, ¿un beso indirecto?....¿acababa de besar indirectamente a Kurt?...y si así sabía de forma indirecta, lo suficiente como para dejarlo deseando mas…se preguntó lo que sería de forma directa.

4.- jueves…vista

Sorprendentemente la noche anterior no tuvo ningún sueño extraño…es mas ni siquiera soñó, la pastilla debió tener algo que ver porque durmió como un bebé. Lo cual agradece sobremanera porque ese día tiene entrenamiento y le gustaría poder dar un cien por ciento una vez desde que todo comenzó.

Se cambia no sin notar nervioso a Finn nada más pisar los vestidores, no evita sentirse celoso sobremanera, sobre todo porque el maldito, infeliz, desgraciado, bastardo de su amigo puede tener lo que él desea con solo abrir la boca, para nadie es un secreto que Kurt gusta de él así que desgraciadamente solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda.

Y le revienta el hígado de solo pensarlo, pero es una posibilidad muy grande y debe ir haciéndose a la idea…como sea ahora que ha terminado de cambiarse debe ir a formar filas o el entrenador no va a dejar de gritar…

-A ver todos…- Y empezamos temprano…ni siquiera habían terminado de formarse! – El señor Hummel tiene un punto que aclarar con ustedes, así que cállense y escuchen señores.

Kurt dio un par de pasos con un brazo apoyado sobre su pecho y el otro doblado a la altura de su cara, la mirada de suficiencia con la que los encaró se disolvió en el momento en que tomó aire para comenzar a hablar, se puso rojo como la camiseta del equipo y suspiró audiblemente un par de veces mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, -como toda una señorita vergonzosa- pensó Puck sin querer.

-Soy parte de este equipo…pero no de sus juegos.- Aparentemente la cara de sorpresa fue general, nadie tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.- Y no creo que tengan derecho a disponer de mis cosas, mucho menos a abrir furtivamente MI casillero, revolver MIS cosas y robar mis…mis…- y enrojeció mas si era posible, Puck sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere…se da cuenta cuando recuerda el tacto de la tela suavecita dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, solo espera que nadie se haya dado cuenta de quien se guardo los susodichos…-calzoncillos.- Y carcajada general.

Kurt tomó aire y aguantó las burlas, no era la primera vez que aguantaba una cosa así, pero saber que esta vez habían atentado contra su intimidad…Dios era demasiado vergonzoso, se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarlo pero no pudo cubrir el puchero que se formó en sus labios temblorosos y que lo obligó al soprano a darse media vuelta para ocultar su debilidad.

-¿desde cuándo tan pudoroso Kurt?- Preguntó Matt desde atrás

-Después de la demostración de lo que puedes hacer con la boca…cualquiera hubiera querido ser ese dulce Hummel.

Kurt volvió a sonrojarse y sus ganas de llorar desaparecieron como por arte de magia para ser sustituidas por una furia casi desconocida, volteó rápidamente a encarar al jugador y dijo…

-Son unos cochinos pervertidos asquerosos, es el colmo que vean algo sexual en un acto tan inocente como disfrutar una golosina, por su culpa nunca más voy a poder comer un razzle en toda mi vida…consigan una novia y dejen de ver pornografía donde no la hay.- Aunque el verdadero propósito de aquel espectáculo había sido cumplido…y mas satisfactoriamente de lo que esperaba, por cierto.

-¿Cuál Razzle? –Preguntó una voz que quien sabe de quién era.

-Si ¿De qué hablan?

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo la princesa?- ¿Princesa? Puck quiso retorcer el pescuezo de aquel igualado que se había atrevido a llamar así a Hummel, solo EL lo llamaba princesa.

-Pues resulta que la semana pasada en la clase de glee…-comenzó Matt a relatar.

-CALLATE!- ordenó Kurt con un grito, lo que menos necesitaba era que todo el equipo se enterara de ciertas…intimidades…IBA A MATAR A ARTIE POR ESO!!!

-Hey ya es suficiente, vamos a respetar a Kurt chicos.- Intervino Finn vestido con su armadura brillante que tanto deslumbraba a Kurt, y que a Puck le estaba dando nauseas…

-Tu no te metas Hudson – vociferó Karovsky- queremos saber que fue lo que impactó tanto de este mariposón. –y Puck iba a matarlo, en verdad iba a hacerlo pero cuando estaba a punto de pescarlo en entrenador vociferó

-YA BASTA CABALLEROS, CIEN VUELTAS CORRIENDO ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA.- Coronando el alarido un estruendoso relámpago que precedió a unas cuantas gotitas cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-Pero está lloviendo entrenador…-dijo Mike a modo de protesta.

-Bien, si no les gusta eso pueden añadir doscientos abdominales ¿algún otro comentario?- Claramente no había ninguno, el único ruido que se escuchó fue el de los zapatos golpeando las gradas para alcanzar la cancha.

-Gracias entrenador.- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea por mi estrella.- y el pateador recibió un leve golpe en el hombro, que casi lo hace precipitarse hacia delante.

-Entonces supongo que puedo retirarme…-Si no iba a haber entrenamiento para lo más lógico.

-De ninguna manera señor, lo quiero en tres minutos en la cancha.

-¿Me va a poner a correr?...-Preguntó con cara de susto…podía dar patadas impecables pero su condición física….era buena pero no le gustaba correr así.

-Oh de ninguna manera Hummel…pero vas a hacer tus ejercicios ridículos bajo la lluvia, como el resto de tus compañeros.

Y Kurt tuvo la decencia de parecer molesto, pero tragarse su berrinche. En dos minutos se cambió de ropa sustituyendo su adorado vouitton por unos leggins blancos, camiseta del mismo color y zapatillas deportivas…solo eso le faltaba.

Con toda parsimonia extendió su alfombrilla en el lado izquierdo de la cancha, sintiendo como las gotas tamaño familiar empapaban rápidamente su ropa de entrenamiento y su cabello, lo que lo obligó a prescindir de su música por esa ocasión, no le hacía ninguna gracia el empaparse pero se lo debía al entrenador, se había portado demasiado bien con él.

Finn iba a comenzar su vuelta diecinueve cuando lo vio, Kurt estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, con su ropa blanca dibujando hasta el mínimo detalle, no hay una línea de su cuerpo que no quede completamente expuesta, desde las curvas de su trasero hasta los pequeños botones rosados que se pintan sobre su pecho, Finn se sonroja cuando se descubre a si mismo deseando tocar cada parte que no conocía de ese cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos…esta tan concentrado en eso que no se da cuenta del charco de lodo en el que se mete su pie y que hace que se precipite hacia abajo manchando todo su blanco uniforme con el barro.

Puck estaba concentrado en terminar sus vueltas YA, casi todas las veces que había pisado esa condenada cancha terminó aplanando las yardas a punta de carreras, y estaba comenzando a cansarse, su atención se desvió al escuchar el "splash" producido por algo enorme aterrizando en el agua…que resultó ser el cuerpo de Finn. Iba a reírse hasta que vio la razón de la distracción de su capitán, como a cinco metros de él estaba Hummel estirado hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, demostrando así lo flexible que era, además de que la maldita lluvia estaba en su contra haciendo que nada del cuerpo del maldito mocoso quedara a la imaginación. A la cabeza de Puck llegaron mil y un imágenes de lo que él podría hacer para disfrutar de esa flexibilidad y de cuanto agradecería poder dibujar con la punta de la lengua ese par de pezones rosados y duros que ahora ya no tenía que imaginar, desgraciadamente no paró de correr mientras pensaba en ello y terminó tropezando con un Finn que comenzaba a levantarse, haciendo que ambos cayeran de lleno en el lodo…nuevamente.

-¿QUE ESPERAN SEÑORITAS?- gritó el entrenador al ver que ninguno de sus jugadores hacía algo por salirse del charco.

Aparentemente ese grito sacó a Puck de su trance porque se levantó de inmediato, incorporando a Finn con un jalón y obligándolo a seguir corriendo, no sin antes observar a Kurt riéndose desde su rincón.

Puck no sabía si sentirse humillado, avergonzado o celoso…francamente le preocupaba más que la tercera era la más factible, le reventaba pensar que Finn correspondía los sentimientos de Hummel y que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo desembocara en lo inevitable, decidió descargar su furia intensificando la actividad en sus piernas, concentrándose en contar y completar su centenar de vueltas y no en la tentación con patas enfundado en un nada discreto traje blanco que se colaba en su campo de visión al mínimo descuido.

Finalmente y con las piernas vueltas gelatina terminó sus carreras, poniéndose inmediatamente en posición de hacer abdominales, mientras más rápido saliera de allí mejor y Finn parecía pensar lo mismo porque solo unos segundos después se sentó junto a él, concentrado en terminar sus ejercicios.

Sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle por el estiramiento, pero cada punzada en sus músculos era un segundo más cerca de salir de allí, afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado y eso facilitaba su trabajo, tan concentrado estaba que no lo sintió aproximarse…

-Oigan…-Preguntó la suave vocecita haciéndolo levantar la mirada…para encontrarse con Hummel agachado frente a ellos _ todo mojado_, con esos ojos que parecen estar conectados a la corriente eléctrica mirando directamente hacia ellos, Puck se quedó quieto mientras fingía escuchar lo que decía, porque en la realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo…toda su atención estaba puesta en el holgado cuello de la camisa que colgaba orgulloso frente a sus ojos dejando expuesto el pecho blanco y aparentemente con frío a tan solo unos centímetros…¿alguien se acuerda porque le gustaban las tetas?...si ha tenido ESO en sus narices todo el tiempo.

-Claro Kurt, lo haremos…- Escuchó a Finn decir y luego Hummel sonrió, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria con esa maldita ropa entallada y empapada que dejaba ver lo jodidamente sensual que era el mocoso, hubiera seguido divagando de no ser porque Finn le dio un puñetazo en el hombro para despertarlo.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Necesitas un recipiente para la baba? – Maldición, se dio cuenta…

-Si traes otro para ti también- Y su amigo se sonrojó…ja!- ¿Qué quería Hummel?

-Asegurarse de que lo vamos a proteger en el partido de mañana…le dije que lo haríamos.

-No lo dudes Finn…no lo dudes.- Y se llevó la botella de agua hasta la boca mecánicamente mientras observaba a Kurt dirigirse hasta los vestidores.

5.- Viernes…K.O

Estaba sentado en la banca esperando su turno, con su iPod a todo volumen tratando de que en su cabeza resonara Single ladies aun sin su música, no le hacía mucha gracia eso de nosecuantos tipos corriendo atrás de un trozo de piel de cerdo y aparte golpeándose para ello, le parecía de lo más primitivo pero la sonrisa en la cara de su padre cuando lo veía patear la pobre pelota no tenía precio.

El silbatazo del medio tiempo sonó justo a tiempo de que volvieran sus compañeros, unos cuantos fueron hacia la heladera por rehidratantes y otros cuantos a abrazar alguna cheerio, era un buen espectáculo, casi como un documental de national geographic, solo una cosa desentonaba entre la manada de bestias rojas…y era precisamente una camiseta azul que se aproximaba peligrosamente a…a él.

-Hummel…-Gabriel Brandom, el quarterback del equipo contrario estaba parado frente a él retorciéndose las manos sobre su regazo sin mirarlo a los ojos, aguantando la mirada escrutadora de Matt que estaba sentado a un lado.- ¿Podría hablar contigo un minuto?

-Te escucho –contestó algo nervioso el pateador, ese tipo con una sola mano era capaz de romper su pierna derecha y así arruinarles el juego…ni loco iba a alejarse de sus compañeros con él.

-Si pudiera ser en privado…lo que tengo que decirte no es de la incumbencia de nadie- Y Kurt podría jurar que el tipo se sonrojó, a lo que él solo respondió levantando las cejas y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.- Por favor, solo serán unos minutos…

-Te advierto que si intentas de alguna forma hacerme daño…

-No yo…yo jamás te haría daño- Brandom volteó a ver el reloj, sopesando el tiempo que le quedaba- por favor Kurt.

Y al soprano no le quedó otra opción que asentir y hacerle un gesto al contrario para que le siguiera unos pasos adelante.

En cuanto se alejaron unos pasos Matt se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y fue hasta donde se encontraban Puck y Finn, discutiendo algo sobre la próxima jugada.

-Chicos escuchen, creo que sería bueno estar alerta…Brandom acaba de llevarse a Hummel a un sitio apartado, porque dice que quiere hablar con él- Acentuó las palabras con el gesto de comillas hecho por sus dedos. Ni bien hubo terminado de hablar sus compañeros ya se habían levantado y caminaban…más bien casi corrían hasta donde se veían las figuras azul y roja hablando secretamente.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente pero que les permitía escuchar desahogadamente Puck puso una mano sobre el pecho de su capitán, así podrían enterarse de lo que pretendía el galancito ese mi-auto-es-importado de cuarta.

-Habla ya Brandom no tengo tu tiempo- dijo desafiante Kurt al notar que el chico solo estaba allí parado sin abrir la boca.

-Hummel…yo…Kurt yo te quiero- y Kurt abrió los ojos como platos ante tal frase.

-¿Di-Disculpa?- Contestó el soprano poniéndose pálido mortalmente, como si fuera a desmayarse en ese momento.

-Eso! Que te quiero Hummel, que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde la primera vez que te vi entrar en el maldito campo, que me estás volviendo loco y ya no puedo más!...quiero estar contigo, necesito sentirte cerca, llamarte por teléfono en la noche…necesito…

-Ga…Gabriel yo..- y si el chico es guapo, tiene unos ojos gris acero que viéndolos de cerca parecieran dos piedritas de plata, y a Kurt le gustaba mucho la plata, sentía sus mejillas rojas y ardiendo, después de todo tenía ojos- me siento muy halagado en verdad y…¿Tu no salías con Allana Ferris?

-por favor Kurt, te juro que en este mismo instante la mando al demonio pero dame una oportunidad solo, solo déjame estar cerca de ti…no se tal vez…salir alguna vez.- Y tomó una de las manos pequeñas y blancas de Kurt entre las suyas, para después mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír mostrando sus dos hileras de perfectos dientes blancos diciendo – Es más, si ganamos hoy te dedicaré la victoria.

Y eso fue suficiente para que los dos observadores salieran del estupor que les había ocasionado la impresión de escuchar a su rival acérrimo declararle amor incondicional a …a SU pateador. Finn comenzó a toser al atragantarse por esas palabras, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar Puck ya estaba a metros de él interponiéndose entre el Romeo de pacotilla y Kurt, poniendo al más pequeño detrás de él.

-NO vas a ganar Brandom, no te hagas ilusiones, así que siento desilusionarte torero pero no vas a tener faena que brindar.- Una sonrisa bravucona acompañó la frase, cuidando perfectamente de que ninguna parte de Kurt quedara expuesta.

-Esta es una conversación privada Puckerman, no sé porque estás aquí y mucho menos hablando- Contestó el tipo ese con un deje de prepotencia, puede que nadie lo hubiera invitado pero era absolutamente su asunto.

-Me meto porque me da la gana imbécil ¿piensas que por seducir a mi pateador vas a tener algún tipo de…?-la mano de Kurt sobre su hombro le demostró a Puck que tenía que quedarse callado.

-Como ya te dije Gabriel, me siento halagado y debo responder que…- En ese momento el silbato anunció que se reanudaba el juego, cortando de tajo la respuesta y haciendo que Kurt volviera a toda carrera a la cancha.

-Arreglaremos esto en la cancha Puckerman…- Sentenció el capitán del equipo contrario, a lo que Puck contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues…suerte matador, pero no creo que puedas con este toro…- y dando un par de palmadas a Finn en el camino para que volvieran al partido se alejó.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de vuelta y el silbato sonó Puck no era capaz de poner atención, la única imagen en su cabeza era la de Kurt sonrojándose mientras ese remedo de actor de Hollywood le tomaba la mano, si pensaba que sentía celos cuando hablaba con Finn estaba bastante equivocado, eso era juego de niños. ESTO eran celos auténticos, la sensación de no caber en sí mismo de furia y frustración, de querer matar a alguien, concretamente al imbécil ojos-bonitos que estaba frente a él en ese preciso instante.

Y aparentemente a Finn le pasaba lo mismo, pues en cuanto comenzó el encuentro oficialmente hizo todo por poder taclear al quarter back contrario, y Finn no era muy violento, pueden vanagloriarse de haberle dado dos buenos golpes juntos, dos Finn y cinco Puck…a ver si así aprendía a no meterse con SU…con su pateador, eso iba a decir, deveras.

Cuando llegó el turno de Kurt aun estaban más pendientes del susodicho Brandom que de cumplir la promesa que habían hecho a su pateador el día anterior, por eso ninguno se dio cuenta de que un mastodonte del triple de tamaño de Kurt corría hasta él tratando de derribarlo para que no lograra concretar su patada.

El grito de Matt hizo que Puck volteara cuando el tipo estaba a escasos dos metros de hacer papilla a su princesa, de pronto vio el campo inmenso y sintió que no le darían las piernas, se olvidó por completo de sus rencillas y celos y se concentró en poner toda su energía en llegar a tiempo.

Lo logró, a escaso medio metro de que el tipo apellidado Banks alcanzara a Kurt, interponiéndose y siendo literalmente planchado por el barril ese, logrando que su cabeza rebotara contra el césped y terminara viendo borroso y escuchando un zumbido extraño, pero aparentemente valió la pena porque logró escuchar el golpe de la patada de Kurt y luego el grito de júbilo del estadio…habían ganado, sin embargo también pudo ver a Kurt cayendo justo después, aparentemente lograron empujarlo.

-Puck…¿Puck Estás bien?, Noah mírame…- Sintió como unas manos suaves le sacaban el casco y acariciaban la herida de su cara, reconoció la voz…era Kurt. – Noah di algo por Dios.

-Estoy…bien- logró mascullar a la vez que sonreía, no pensaba que obtendría de esa forma una caricia de Kurt pero igual…es bueno sentirlo.

Estaba comenzando a disfrutar el contacto cuando algo tiró fuertemente de Kurt incorporándolo, escuchó la voz de su padre y se sintió aliviado de que no fuera el inútil de Gabriel Brandom.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Necesitas que vayamos al hospital?- Dijo el mecánico analizando a su hijo de pe a pa buscando alguna evidencia de lesión importante, pero sonriendo porque gracias a él habían ganado el juego…otra vez.

-Estoy bien padre, no escandalices.- respondió Kurt sonriendo complacido de que su papá se preocupara tanto por él, cuando de la nada apareció una enorme mancha roja que arrebató al pateador del lado de su padre.

-Kurt ¿estás bien?...perdón, me distraje soy un imbécil…¿estás bien?- Finn que de la nada lo abrazaba como si quisiera exprimirlo, mientras tanto Hummel no supo como sentirse…solo que no sabía si era por la situación pero…estar en los brazos de Finn no era tan bueno como el suponía.

-Si…Finn…me ahogo- Y el mariscal lo soltó, solo para ver a Burt Hummel lanzándole una mirada más que asesina.

-Buenas noches señor, soy Finn Hudson soy el…de su hijo, quiero decir Kurt es mi…- No estaba ayudando, el hombre mayor se estaba poniendo rojo como un semáforo y Kurt previendo que aquello podía desembocar en tragedia dijo.

-Es el mariscal del equipo papá, aparte de un compañero de glee…- cosa que no pareció convencer en absoluto a su padre, ya que tomó a Finn del brazo y lo hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, seguramente lo interrogaría sobre sus intenciones…pobre.

Su atención se desvió hacia Mike que tomaba a Puck por el brazo mientras avanzaban a los vestidores, lo veía trastabillar y hubo un momento en que tuvieron que detenerse para que escupiera sangre y ahí sí que se preocupó.

Caminó detrás de ellos hasta que vio a Puck sentado en una de las bancas de madera, mientras su compañero iba a preparar la ducha para él. Se acercó casi con recelo y se acuclilló frente al runningback.

-Hola…- Susurró

-Hola…¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Puck nada más verlo

-La pregunta debería hacerla yo ¿no crees?...-Dijo apartando un poco de sangre del labio inferior del otro. – No debiste arriesgarte así Puck- Medio sonrió acercándose más y recorriendo con el dedo índice el morado de la mejilla, logrando que el otro cerrara los ojos sin ningún disimulo para disfrutar de la caricia.

-No podía dejar que te pasara nada… -Fue la escueta respuesta que hizo que en el pecho del soprano se encendiera una chispa minúscula, pero absolutamente perceptible.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital- Ofreció sin pensarlo.

-No…no es nada que no se cure con un par de cervezas bien frías, que obtendré en la fiesta por la victoria…¿irás?.- Preguntó esperanzado

-No lo sé…nunca voy y no creo que tenga mucho que hacer por allí- se excusó Kurt no sin algo de tristeza en la voz.

-Tal…tal vez tengas algo más importante que hacer con Brandom- Y ahí están sus malditos celos otra vez hablando por él.

-No…no por el momento…

-Entonces ve…- Casi suplicó con los ojos el Runningback, a lo que fue imposible negarse.

-Puck…ya está la ducha, ven te ayudo- Entró Mike interrumpiendo el momento, pero Kurt asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que efectivamente…lo vería allá.

Pero las esperanzas de Puck comenzaron a desvanecerse cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos de que se tomó la primera cerveza y Kurt no aparecía, de eso estaba seguro porque no había despegado su mirada de la puerta alegando que estaba dolorido por el golpe para que lo dejaran en paz.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que era un reverendo idiota apareció, vestido con una camiseta de manga larga azul rey que parecía tener predilección por pegarse a su cuerpo, junto con unos jeans oscuros y zapatos de diseñador que Puck no tenía ni puta idea como se llamaba. Parecía un maldito fantasma entre tanto rojo, y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que el idiota de Gabriel Brandom iba a entrar detrás, afortunadamente no fue así, sin embargo apenas sus ojos se cruzaron Kurt se dirigió directamente hacia él…o sea que solo estaba allí porque él se lo pidió, lo que le ganó una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro.

-Hola…- Saludó el chiquillo sentándose al lado de Puck, mirando hacia el frente y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, como si no supiera que decir.

-Viniste…-_No reverendo imbécil! Es un holograma_…-Toma.- Ofreció una cerveza que Kurt aceptó dubitativo, no llevaba muy bien eso de tomar, le daba por hacer estupideces o vomitar sobre la concejera escolar a mitad del pasillo…ninguna era buena opción.

-Gracias…¿Cómo te sientes? – Sorprendentemente esa bebida no era tan asquerosa, al contrario era refrescante, el sabor amargo se probaba apenas y las burbujas cosquilleaban en su boca de una manera deliciosa, por curiosidad buscó la etiqueta, los dos leones rodeados de un escudo azul le llamaron la atención.

-Es holandesa…-Afirmó Noah.

-¿Y eso?... ¿acaso estas bestias distinguen entre agua pintada con alcohol y cerveza importada?...- Su respuesta fue una carcajada y una mirada brillante.

-Las bestias puede que no, por eso únicamente la pruebas tu…la conseguí para ti solamente, la princesa no puede consumir lo mismo que los plebeyos.

-Ya te dije que no me digas prin…- Y se quedó callado, ¿le había conseguido cerveza especial?, que aparte no costaba dos dólares…demonios estaba comenzando a confundirse…no era buena señal.

El hecho de que Puck se tomara tantas molestias solo le indicaba una cosa, Puck en verdad quería acostarse con él, no había otra explicación para tal cantidad de atenciones, aunque ahora que da un segundo trago a la cerveza se pone a pensar…posiblemente valga la pena.

Eso o la famosa cerveza holandesa que estaba tomando comenzaba a nublar su razonamiento…lo cual aparentemente no era imposible considerando que era la tercera botellita e iba por la mitad, era tan suave que ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se había terminado una y comenzado otra, ni siquiera estaban conversando de algo relevante hasta que Puck soltó la pregunta del millón.

-Y…¿Qué le contestaras a Brandom?...¿Aceptaras su propuesta? –Si no fuera Puck con el que estuviera hablando juraría que adivinó en su voz que tiene miedo a la respuesta.

-Oh, eso…me tomó por sorpresa y en ese momento no pude…- Su plática fue interrumpida por dos minifaldas rojas que se detuvieron delante del pateador.

-Hola chicas…haay-Ni siquiera pudo preguntar que se les ofrecía cuando Brittany lo tomó de una mano y Santana de la otra jalándolo hasta la pista de baile sin decir una palabra.

Puck observó como luchaba férreamente por unos segundos antes de que las chicas lo pusieran en medio de ellas haciéndolo un sándwich y comenzaran a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, provocando que Kurt se pusiera del color de los uniformes de las chicas. Mas tardó en ponerse de pie que en dejar de hacerse difícil y comenzar a moverse con ellas, se veía tan cómodo…en completa y absoluta confianza.

Definitivamente Puck había nacido para ese momento, en ese lugar es donde quería estar…bueno, más bien quisiera estar con ellos allí en esa pista de baile, entre esas dos cuicas disfrutando de sus movimientos, pero sobre todo pegado al cuerpo de Kurt, bailar con él, debía ser el mismísimo paraíso, sobre todo cuando cada que volteaba los ojos de Hummel estaban fijos en él y esa sonrisa inocente se había transformado en otra cosa a la que no quería ponerle nombre…al menos no aún.

El mocoso era impresionantemente sexy, ¿cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de eso?, con ese cuerpo que podría ser la envidia de cualquier cheerio y los ojos que irradiaban toda la ternura que podía sentir a pesar de su fachada superficial, no era de extrañarse que hasta el imbécil de Gabriel Brandom, don "niño bonito-Príncipe local" se hubiera dado cuenta, si aparentemente allí el único ciego era precisamente él.

A su cabeza llegó de nuevo la imagen del merluso de Brandom tomando la mano de Kurt entre las suyas y el consecuente sonrojo del mocoso, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía el perdedor de Lima contra ese súper galán de cine?, porque aunque no fuera él idiota con cara de muñequito, estaba Finn.

Si, Finn su mejor amigo, su capitán, el que consideraba casi un hermano…ese mismo del que Kurt había estado enamorado desde el día en que don imbécil (el imbécil era Puck por supuesto) lo había empujado contra los casilleros y Finn lo había reprendido…ahora resulta que el mismo se quitó la oportunidad antes de saber que la quería.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué Kurt no despegaba su mirada de él?, si hasta pareciera que se movía para provocarlo. Su respuesta pasó a su lado a modo de una mancha negra.

Finn iba directamente hacia el chico, y seguramente lo tomaría por el brazo y lo acercaría y bailaría y Finn lo tocaría hasta que Hummel se estuviera deshaciendo en sus brazos y…y eso era más de lo que Puck podía soportar, tomó aire y tambaleando un poco se puso de pie perdiéndose rápidamente por el oscuro pasillo de la casa de Mike, asqueado, muerto de celos y dispuesto a ahogarse en una borrachera tremenda…Hummel no vino por él, sino por Finn.

Kurt se detuvo en seco cuando vio al runningback tropezar un par de veces mientras se internaba en las oscuras profundidades de la casa de Mike, si Puck no estaba ¿para que seguía bailando? Si todo el numerito era porque ¿para qué negarlo? Le encantaba la sensación de tener a puck en sus manos, de tenerlo hipnotizado y poder dominarlo con un solo movimiento de sus manos. De pronto se preguntó, si eso sucedía solo con verlo. ¿Que sería si…? Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un beso en la frente a Brittany y salió a toda carrera por el mismo pasillo donde había desaparecido Puckerman, sin darse cuenta de que a menos de dos pasos de distancia estaba el que él consideraba el amor de su vida dispuesto a todo.

Kurt caminaba como hipnotizado hasta llegar a la cocina, trató de localizar allí a su nuevo juguete pero lo más cercano a una pista que encontró fue la puerta bandera que daba al patio trasero moviéndose violentamente, como si hubiera sido empujada con fuerza salvaje, y no había que ser genio para saber quién era el responsable así que la atravesó con la seguridad inconsciente que da el alcohol en la sangre.

Recorrió el lindero de la casa caminando por unos metros, hasta encontrar al runningback apoyado sobre la pared con la frente sobre su puño y respirando agitadamente. Sabía que debía sentirse asustado, o inseguro o algo…más normal, pero solo se sentía ansioso, impaciente, excitado por saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pensó en hablar, en hacer algún ruido para que notara su presencia, pero le quitaría lo divertido al asunto, así que en cuanto Puck cerró los ojos y se recargó de espaldas contra la pared fue como si le hubiesen dado cuerda para empezar a caminar.

Sin vacilar un segundo empuñó con las manos el cuello de la chaqueta del jugador, lo atrajo violentamente hacia él dándoles la vuelta y aprisionándose a si mismo contra la pared, logrando que Puck abriera los ojos como platos por un segundo al tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas, sin una intención de alejarlo.

-Aléjate Hummel- Ordenó Puck sin convicción alguna, respirando mas agitadamente, mientras una de sus manos iba directamente a acariciar el cuello blanco del chico y su frente se precipitaba al frente para unirse con la de Kurt, tan cerca que el soprano podía sentir los bufidos casi desesperados que emitían los labios de Puck.

-Aléjate si es eso lo que quieres- Retó el pequeño soltándolo, pero solo consiguió que el jugador lo aprisionara con todo su cuerpo contra el muro, logrando arrancarle un pequeño jadeo sorprendido.

-Estás jugando con fuego…- Dijo mientras hociqueaba sobre la cara y el cuello de Kurt, deleitándose con su olor mezclado con el de la cerveza.-…y te puedes quemar si no te detienes.

-Tal vez quiera quemarme…- Retó el pateador metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta gris un poco fría por la brisa de la noche, contrastante con la piel que juraría estaba a punto de arder en llamas.

Para Puck fue suficiente esa frase y la sonrisita de suficiencia que iluminó la cara de Kurt para abalanzarse sobre sus labios, francamente pensó que iba a ser rechazado, pero cuando las manos blancas se cerraron sobre sus costados dejándole líneas rectas en forma de recuerdo decidió que importaba un reverendo comino el resto del mundo, ahora solo se ocuparía de apagar el fuego que le estaban prendiendo por dentro desde que vio al maldito princesa en los vestidores.

A ninguno le importó nada alrededor, ni siquiera estuvieran siendo fijamente observados desde la ventana de la cocina por un Finn que había seguido a Kurt hasta ese lugar, ni la cara de decepción del chico ni que en ese momento estuviera pensando lo peor de los dos, mucho menos cuando se dio la vuelta decepcionado al ver que los besos subían de intensidad.

Hace un rato definitivamente se equivocó, porque si había un lugar en el que quería permanecer toda la vida era allí, con Kurt entre los brazos sintiéndolo estremecerse de vez en cuando, con su cuerpo reventando de necesidad y a la vez satisfaciéndose del toque de ese chiquillo que lo volvía completamente loco, con sus labios y su lengua llenos de aquel sabor dulce-cítrico que probó en el vaso, pero que directamente era el mejor que había sentido…ese era el puto paraíso para él, el no tener que haber invitado a Kurt a bailar para tenerlo cerca, el que estuvieran en su propia danza privada y personal.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el condenado mocoso era tan sexy? Cualquiera que lo viera juraría que era un témpano de hielo y de repente resulta que irradia sensualidad, que Puck tiene sexo puro corriendo por las venas a tan solo unos minutos de estarse besuqueando con él, bueno hay que tomar en cuenta también que lleva más de una semana deseándolo con locura, pero esperaba que cumpliera con su papel de señorita recatada, no que de buenas a primeras se convirtiera en un amasijo de hormonas que le estaban fundiendo a Puck las pocas neuronas funcionales que tenía.

Por el momento que le interesaba el imbécil que le había bajado el cielo a Kurt, si él era todo lo que esos ojos verdes veían en ese momento, todo lo que querían ver, y eso lo ponía muy muy mal, lo necesitaba cerca, más cerca si era posible así que deslizó sus manos de la espalda hasta el trasero del soprano haciendo que sus entrepiernas se juntaran y arrancando de ambos un quejido que fue a dar directo a la espina de Puck.

Y no es que de la noche a la mañana le gustaran los hombres, no era en plural, le gustaba ESE, le gustaba Hummel con su cabellito bien peinado y sus ojitos brillantes y sus caderas estrechas y firmes, los labios pegajosos y tibios, la respiración entrecortada y la lengua traviesa que lo estaba reduciendo a nada…solo le gustaba ese chiquillo hermoso…porque no existía otra palabra.

Su cuerpo no podía mas, solo quería…solo…_ mas fuerte…más cerca_ es lo único que procesaba su cerebro, no actuó pensando, porque cuando se dio cuenta una de sus rodillas ya había separado las piernas de Kurt y su mano había bajado ya la bragueta de sus pantalones, arrastrando la mano de Hummel hasta su entrepierna y sintiendo el roce de esos dedos como el estímulo más grande que había recibido en su larga experiencia, tanto que le hizo separarse de la boca del otro y suspirar ruidosamente, en menos de un segundo para luego volver a su lugar.

Kurt debió asustarse al comprender lo que pretendía, porque retiró su mano del lugar donde estaba, su error más grande fue dudar al hacerlo, ya que esos simples segundos de fricción fueron más que suficiente para que las caderas de Puck envistieran como si tuvieran vida y de un momento a otro estallara en un gemido y manchando los dedos de Kurt de blanco.

El soprano al ver lo que acababa de suceder no hizo más que sonreír y abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso de Puckerman mientras recostaba su medio-rapada cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarlo. Una vez sintió que le era posible respirar de nuevo dijo…

- No entiendo porque todas las chicas suspiran por esto…ni siquiera me aguantaste un round campeón. – Lo que desembocó en las mejillas de Puck rojas como manzanas, y solo pudo contestar…

-Me gustas Hummel...- En un suspiro, y no le importó lo cursi que pudiera sonar…ya lo había dicho y lo de más al averno.

-No Puck.- respondió Kurt mirando al cielo y deteniendo las caricias sobre la espalda del otro

-Me gustas en serio…- Trató de convencerlo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la verde.

- No…- Aseguró Kurt con toda la confianza del mundo – Tú solo quieres acostarte conmigo.- Y como si no quisiera hacerlo se desengarzó del abrazo del runningback y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria arreglándose la ropa, dejando a Puck en la posición en que lo halló.

-Creo que te quiero…- Susurró el jugador más para sí mismo, decidiendo en ese momento que haría TODO lo que estuviera en sus manos por convencer a Hummel de que eso era cierto…

......CONTINUARA....mas pronto espero

Comentarios son bienvenidos y me alientan a seguir escribiendo ^-^


End file.
